Tornado Girl
Terissa Funnel Weather aka Tornado Girl, is one of Superheros Max dreamt up. Like her allies, she's a young heroine, who's identity is uncertain, and sometimes she's considered an 'air-head'. Appearance Her attire is a skin-tight jumpsuit that's coloured in silver and grey, her shoulder, knee, and elbow pads are cottons and made of fluffy material. On the front of her shirt is a glittered in silver, shape of a Tornado, that goes all the way up to her chest and back down to her belly button. The tornado is a rotating image, that circulates air to help Terissa breathe, without the air that supports the twisting image, she'll pass out or go into a asthma attack. TG's hair is white and can fly and whip around as if the wind is spontaneously flailing her hair. Her eyes are a hazel grey, though they were a sky blue before, it's hard to tell whether she's in the moment or simply wondering off into space. Coming soon! WIP! Personality She's a calm, quiet, well reserved individual, though it doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy her friend's company, it just means that she doesn't like confrontations. When she's happy, she'll fly or float around like a cloud. But when she's angry, the air around her will thicken, twist itself and everything around her will fly around in a circular motion very much like a tornado, then everything, even herself, will start lifting off the ground and spiral everywhere. History Long before she even was Tornado Girl, she lived in a rural plane across from a tiny city, she always had a fascination for the weather. She would sit down under a grape tree and draw tornados on a piece of paper, with a few colored pencil crayons. Terissa would lean against the bark and watch the sky and clouds sore majestically across the sky. She would always wonder what it would be like if she was able to manipulate the wind and air. Many of her schoolmates thought that dream was impossible but she continued believed. One day, while Terissa was looking out in the horizon, she saw the air circulating itself faster than usual. Oddly enough, the air isn't that bad as it was in the tiny city, but the tides of the wind drew nearer and nearer to her, finally it got close enough where she saw it and realized it was a Tornado! She was excited, as she never witnessed a tornado before! The twisting funnel sucked up both Terissa and her paper work. While that was going on Terissa's little sister was watching tv, not even knowing her sister just got sucked up by a Tornado, she never really knew what happened to her. During that same time, Terissa found herself flying in the middle of the Tornado, she saw her artwork and tried reaching out to it, but the drawing flew beyond her reach and disappeared in the cloudy funnel. A canoe was flying diagonal of Terissa, it came closer to her at a sudden speed then the screen fades black. She gets off the ground after moaning and has a headache. She looks at her hands which are now almost ghostly pale, and there's something different, she picks herself up and heads over to a broken mirror and looks at her reflection. There's a long, wide, sliver, piece of the mirror and she fully views herself in the mirror. She's no longer wearing a white lab coat, she's now wearing a whole new attire. She looks at her hair, which is gently floating, as if it were under water. Her eyes are now very light hazel and grey, her outfit itself is a grey and white jumpsuit and one of the Tornados she drew on paper is coloured in silver and grey on her chest with it rotating with mist coming out of it, supporting her breathing. She ponders what's become of her, this is where she befriends Earthquake Girl and tells her, her name is Terrisa, however, Earthquake Girl exclaims "Your Tornado Girl" therefore, giving her a new name that Terrisa adopted and now uses. Powers and Abilities Tornado Girl is able to control the weather itself (mostly the air) and is able to warm up the Earth and make it incredibly hot. She's able to control both hot and cold climates due to the weather. She can manipulate the air and fly, float and levitate herself off the ground, she's strong enough to literally twist herself into a tornado without making herself dizzy. She can manipulate temperatures like the cold and hot as well as she's able to make the air very hot or cold. She can even make snow and ice, but it's easier during storms. She can do it all at will, and depending on her mood. She can make Tornados with a flick of her fingers and create a tiny wind whirl, strong enough to knock someone over, and can make multiple twisters in the sky at once. She's able to make funnels by simply rotating her hand a little clockwise, thus giving the air around her hand a bit more speed to blow something away fast. She can make a bit of hail but not much as well. If the air around her is humid enough she can produce sleet too. She can't really manipulate or control the rain well, but she can only get that through sharkboy. She can create a small portion of lightning and thunder, as she can make the thunder louder, and the lightning flashe on it's own, however, this belongs to Mother Nature. Tornado Girl's second favorite ability is using the Northern Lights to cast out signals in the sky to help Max. Coming soon! WIP! Relationships Max- The one who dreamt of her, she thanks him when she helped him defeat Minus, the only wish Tornado girl wanted was to see her little sister again, who is now a preteen. Lavagirl- She is very much like a sister figure and friend to Tornado Girl. Sharkboy- He is very much like a brother and friend to her, she has a tiny crush on him, however, she minds her manners and makes sure to keep distance between the two. Tiana- She is Terissa's little sister, it is unknown what became of her, however she is still alive, and Max granted her wish to see her little sister as many times as she needed her. Trivia *She was 15 when she was sucked up by the Tornado. *She was a young researching scientist before she became Tornado Girl. *She's considered a air head at times. *Since air cannot be physically seen, one of her abilities is to turn invisible. *She asked Mother Nature why she was chosen to be made this way and Mother Nature simply replied "You believed." *She has a sister named Tiana who is now a preteen. *Tornado Girl has a small crush on her inventor, Max, though she's not up front about it, however this is hinted when she tried asking him something but kept stuttering on her words, Max dismissed it as thinking she was simply shy. *Her name, Terissa, means "Tornado" or "Funnel" in Swahili. *Her middle name is a pun on the weather, "Weather" and last name pun on "twister" and "Funnel". *She met Earthquake Girl before Sharkboy and Lavagirl, when she befriended her. *She and Earthquake Girl could have been enemies, because of their differences, her being wind and Earthquake Girl being Earth and rocks, much like Sharkboy and Lavagirl. However, despite this, they're both good friends, and with different abilities, they both work together like their signifcant other teammates. Coming soon! WIP! Category:Bio Category:Royal Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Females Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Good Category:Users of different powers Category:Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Earthquack girl and Tornado girl Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Hero's lover Category:Creation(s)